The objective of this application is to enable more efficient and cost-effective utilization of solid-state NMR systems for health care research. Solid-state NMR spectroscopy is an important tool for the analysis of pharmaceuticals and biological compounds such as proteins, but is often not used due to the length of time required to collect data. The specific aim is to design and commercialize a multi-sample solids (MSS) probe capable of analyzing up to six samples simultaneously. In Phase I, an existing MSS design concept was developed by Revolution NMR and the University of Kansas for operation in the 200 - 400 MHz range, utilizing Revolution's experience and capabilities in probe design. In Phase II, this design will be enhanced so that the probe would be capable of performing most of the current suite of solids NMR experiments, including triple resonance capabilities. In addition, the MSS design will be modified for use at high frequencies (up to 900 MHz) as well as small and medium bore magnet sizes. Solid state nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) is a very powerful tool for the analysis of new drugs and biomolecules, but its use is often limited by the fact that some experiments can require days or weeks. This project will provide a new tool which will allow up to six samples to be analyzed simultaneously. Pharmaceutical companies, government laboratories, and universities will be able to make more cost-effective use of their NMR systems in the development of new therapies [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]